


A Haunting in Hawaii

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Ghosts, Haunting, M/M, One Shot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possession, Short One Shot, Top Steve McGarrett, Topping from the Bottom, Weddings, all the porn, there is a story in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: A ghostly couple is trying to get married. Danny is not having it. Steve just wants Danny. Eric knows his horror films and in the end Steve and Danny get what they wanted.





	A Haunting in Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this short while rewatching S5e1, then I combined that with an episode of Charmed s04ep10. And it turned into this short story.

_ “You're doing great, honey. Keep going. Keep going.” _

_ Todd encourages Tracy, they need to reach the top of Diamond Head so he can propose. _

__ “I can't.”  
_ “Come on, just a few more steps. The view it's fantastic.” _ __   


_ “Hey, now. You haven't turned around once.” _ _   
_

_ “Well, what can I say? I've got the best scenery right here.” _

__ Todd expresses with glee, slapping her nicely shaped ass.  
_ “Well, this "scenery" is gonna need an afternoon at the spa after this.”  
_ __ He’s pretty sure she is going to say yes. He has a dinner planned for tonight but this afternoon will be open for some pampering.

_ “Deal. Now hustle; we're almost there. Trust me, you're gonna love what you see.”  
_ _ “Race ya?” _

_ “You're on.” _

_ He opens his phone camera and hits record, before following Tracy up the trail. _

_ “What is that?” _

_ He hears the unsure, shaky question and he quickly steps up beside her. A large black drone hoovers in front of them. A red dot flashes on the side a sudden loud noise and pain flaring across his chest. _

_ Waking up is a shock. He sees Tracy leaning over what appears to be two bloody bodies. Only she looks kind of shimmery, translucent almost. He walks over and Tracy looks up, silver tears tracking her cheeks. _

_ “You were finally going to ask me to marry you?” _

_ He blinks and looks down. His own face is staring back at him. Blank eyes, slack mouth and a stretched arm with the velvet box clutched in between dead fingers. So he died. He glances to the right and there is Tracy’s body. They died. Fuck. _

_ “Yes, it was time. Right? I mean we’ve been together for four years.” _

_ “I would have said yes you know” _

_ A bright light appears behind Tracy and she turns towards it. Something pulls on him. He feels a need to step into the light. He looks at Tracy, who turns her head. He follows her line of sight and sees the ring box. She looks at him and sees the regret but also anger and barely suppressed rage. He feels it as well. The anger at being ripped from this life way to early. He has so much to live for. He has been working up to a happy ever after for four years and then nothing?! Dead. No. he is not going without a fight. He turns to Tracy who has already taking several steps forward. _

_ “Tracy! Babe, I am not ready to go. I’m not ready to give up. I want to at least marry you. Stay with me? We’ll figure it out. Together.” _

_ She looks back at him, and back to the light. She hesitates but then turns to him fully. _

_ “I’ll get my proposal? My big wedding?” _

_ He nods his head, and pulls her towards him. _

_ “All that and more. I will get you our wedding.” _

_ She smiles and kisses him. _

_ “Okay, how are we going to make this happen?” _

_ It takes Todd a while to answer, thinking back on all the haunted movies he’s seen. He has a general idea, but no way to know if it really works. _

_ “We need to check if we can ‘take over’ a body. Like in that movie Ghost. If we can then we should find two bodies that suit our needs.” _

_ Tracy bites her lip. _

_ “All right, then we need to get of this mountain right?” _

_ A gasp startles them, a woman is standing in front of their corpses with a hand over her mouth. _

_ Tracy floats towards her, she glances back at Todd. She moves forward and goes right through the woman. The woman who’s fumbling with her phone shivers, breath visible in the stifling heat. Tracy squares her shoulders and tries again. This time she slips in and doesn’t come back out. The woman falls still for a moment, then she grins and moves her hand in front of her own face. Stamping her feet and twirling around. _

_ “Oh honey it works. It’s weird but I have total control.” _

_ A beeping sound disrupts the silence. The woman shakes her head and looks at her phone in wonder, certain she had a full battery a minute ago. _

_ Suddenly Tracy materialises next to him. _

_ “Wow that was such a rush. It was hard to hold on though. We need to practice that. This one is no good. She’s not in love. She’s actually kind of lonely. Blegh, we have no time to start over. I want to be married fast.” _

_ Todd smiles. _

_ “No worries babe, we’ll find the perfect pair and get married here in Hawaii. Would you like that?” _

_ “Oh my god, yes! If I can choose I want a beach wedding. Also you owe me a spa day.” _

_ In no time the place is swarming with Police. They are both floating around slipping in and out of people looking for a connection. The bright light is still there but doesn’t seem to beckon them any more. It’s Tracy that figures out they keep draining the equipment with every new possession. They also find it makes the attachment easier to hold. After an hour he notices his hand turning more translucent every time he detaches from a potential body. He realises time is of the essence and they have to hurry. A helicopter flies over and minutes later a group of four is walking onto the ridge.    _

  
  


*****

  
  


Danny squints his eyes, for a second there he sees two figures hovering next to the bodies. Despite the warmth he shivers. For a moment it feels like his own body is working against him. He shakes his head trying to get rid of the feeling. His phone beeps and he sluggishly checks it, the battery is drained. His feet feel heavy, but once he catches up to the group his body is back under control. He wonders if he’s getting the flu.

That night he drops Steve off and he is more than ready to go home. He wants to crash and sleep for at least twelve hours straight. 

  
  


*****

 

He wakes up slowly, his head feels like it’s stuffed with cotton. He becomes aware of a hot body lying behind him, an arm draped over his waist and what feels like morning wood pressed against the back of his thigh. Okay, he needs to open his eyes and see where he is because this is not his pillow or his bed. He’s not panicking because he sort of recognises the detergent smell and his brain already provided an answer as to where he is. Only it doesn’t make sense. He remembers dropping Steve off, waiting for the man to enter his home and then. Nothing. He needs to be sure. Looking down he sees a tanned arm clutching around his belly. He follows the arm up and sure enough, the ink on the arm proves who’s behind him. Oh god. He inches forward gently trying to slip out from under his partner. The arm around his waist tenses and pulls him back. The moment he’s flush against the muscled chest behind him Steve wakes up. They don’t move. Steve sighs, relaxes before tensing up.

“What the fuck Danno?”

Steve’s voice is rough and Danny loves the sound. His face heats up and his cock twitches.

“I have no clue, I dropped you off and then nothing. What do you remember?”

“I closed the door.That’s it.”

“You think we’ve been drugged?”

“I think we should call Eric and have our blood checked”

Steve’s breath is hot on the back of his neck, that and having him so close is doing all kinds of things to Danny’s imagination. His cock is slowly filling out and his heart is in his throat. Steve’s fingers are softly caressing the skin on his belly. Danny’s muscles contract and he lets out a quiet moan. Steve’s hips jerk forward, pushing his hard cock against Danny’s ass. Without thinking he moves back against it. Steve groans, his hand snaking down, cupping Danny’s cock through his boxers.

“Fuck Danny. Please tell me you’re on board with this.”

“You are holding the evidence on how much on board I am with this.”

Steve huffs out a laugh. He slips his hand inside Danny’s boxers and wraps his fingers around his cock. Danny moans and flexes his hips, Steve chuckles. He starts to jerk Danny off with just the right amount of pressure, swiping his thumb over the now leaking head with every downward drag. Suddenly the pressure is gone, Danny whines dragging a chuckle from Steve. In seconds both their boxers are at the bottom of the bed. Steve shuffles pushing and pulling until Danny’s ass is pressed up close against his groin. Steve’s cock, wet with pre cum, is now in a perfect position to slide between his thighs, the head bumping into his balls. As soon as Steve takes a hold of Danny’s cock, he knows it’s going to be over soon. Sparks are flying up his spine and he can feel his balls draw up. He needs to tell Steve he’s going to cum but for once in his life he can’t find the words. Steve seems to know anyway and the grip on his cock tightens, Steve bites down on his shoulder, his vision whites out and then he’s coming. Steve is pushing him onto his front and he goes easily. He feels Steve pull his cheeks apart and runs a wet finger across the rim. Danny involuntary clenches his hole.

“God Danny, let me. Please.”

“Anything you want babe.”

He glances over his shoulder and sees Steve jerking himself off, holding Danny open with one hand and staring intently at his ass. He can see the quiver in Steve’s abs so he knows Steve is close.

“Come on Sailor, give it to me. Mark me as yours”

Steve groans and shifts forward, the head of his cock resting against Danny’s clenched hole. Danny sighs and relaxes, feeling the tip of Steve’s cock pushing past the rim and the pulse of Steve coming inside of him. Steve carefully pulls out and gathers Danny against his chest, kissing his temple.

“It feels like we went from zero to sixty. Are we moving to fast? What if this is the drugs?”

Steve sighs, and pulls up the sheet.

“Relax, we’ll get tested and see what it is.” He yawns. “I, for one, am glad that we finally ..”

Danny turns to Steve to see that he’s already asleep. Suddenly tired himself he closes his eyes for a second. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Danny blinks against the sunlight, looking around he has no idea where he is. He’s holding a bag from a bridal shop. He tries to stay calm but inside he’s panicking. This is the second time he has a blackout. He turns around on the pavement, briefly glancing at his reflection. He freezes and looks again. That first glance showed him a woman, that looked vaguely familiar. But he is staring at his own face and he can almost convince himself that he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. He fishes his phone out of his pocket, sixty three messages. That can’t be good. He sees the time and sucks in a breath. He missed a whole day. A whole fucking day. Despite being outside in the open, a claustrophobic feeling creeps up on him. Hyperventilation barely under control he hits speed dial for Steve.

“Hi honey, how was your spa day? Did you relax a little?”

“Hi honey?! Are you kidding me right now? Steven this isn’t funny. I lost a whole day! A whole day. What the fuck! I’m in front of ‘Happy brides and grooms’ And I have no clue how I got here. Or where the hell this store is. Did I drive? Steve I am freaking out.”

“Shhh calm down baby. You’ll be fine. Just breath. In and out. Slowly. Sit down for a second.”

Danny plops down onto a bench and tries to breath he shivers. His breath is visible and his phone gives a low battery beep. He has the insane urge to go to sleep, his breathing slows down. He’ll rest his eyes for a few minutes, no harm in that. 

  
  


*****

  
  


He comes back to himself standing in front of the bathroom mirror at Steve’s. He drops his hands on the counter, the toothbrush dangling out of his mouth. He stares at his reflection. Only it’s not his own face. He knows the face staring back at him, but for the life of him he can’t place it. It’s a young woman. His toothbrush clatters into the sink.

“Who are you? What do you want?”

A clear voice rings inside his head.

_ “You don’t know me and you are not supposed to wake up so often. I just need you to sleep until I get what was taken from me. Damn it, Todd doesn’t have this much trouble with your commander. The only reason he wakes up is because Todd is forced to release him when you fight back.” _

He shuts his eyes and tells himself to wake up. After a few minutes he carefully open one eye, then two. When he looks into the mirror he’s relieved to see his own face staring back. Shaking his head trying to clear it he yells for Steve.

“Steve! Get you Army butt up here.”

Seconds later thundering footsteps announce Steve coming up the stairs. He turns towards the bedroom only to realise he’s wearing something very pink. Looking down he sees it’s a satin dress thingy with a plunging neckline. Oh god, Steve can’t see him like this. The bedroom door opens and Danny rushes forward to close the door but it’s too late. Steve is already in the room, looking at him and smirking like an idiot.

“Wow Danno. You look positively delicious. I knew it would suit you.”

“We need to talk.”

He grabs the hem of the shirt and pulls it up. Only to be stopped by a pair of big hands. Steve lets the fabric slide through his fingers. His eyes lock with Danny’s. His pupils are blown wide and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what is going through his mind. Steve bends down, giving Danny ample warning to what he intends to do. When Danny doesn’t pull away he kisses him. Steve licks into Danny’s mouth and the blond surges up, deepening the kiss. Steve walks them backwards until his legs hit the bed frame. He tumbles down onto it, taking Steve with him. Steve settles between his thighs, hands raking up the pink fabric to get to the skin underneath. He trails hot kisses down his jaw, biting down on the blond’s earlobe before soothing it with his tongue. Danny shudders. Fuck. It takes effort but he manages to push Steve back. Breathless he keeps him at arm's length.

“No! Steve listen. We need to call Eric. Now. I lost a whole day and then some. I’m betting you just ‘woke’ up as well. I had a weird hallucination a moment ago and I’m wearing pink lingerie. We need answers.”

Steve doesn’t say anything but he reaches into his pocket, fishing out his phone. Placing the phone against is ear, never losing eye contact. It’s unnerving and if he’s honest a bit of a turn on. Not that he needs help with that. His partner is a hot and he knows it. He’s been half in love with this man for over four years. They finally managed to fall in to bed with each other and it might just be drugs making them do it. That sours his mood effectively. He focuses on the man still leaning on one arm, such a show off, above him.

“Erik? Yeah, hi. Listen Danny and me, we need you to check our blood. Mm yeah, we suspect drugs. Okay, see you then.”

Steve shoves the phone onto the night stand and leans back down.

“Woah, hey. No. We need to have a serious talk Steven.”

The brunette groans.

“What about? I love you, you love me. We’ve been going in this direction for four years. We’ll figure the rest out later. What more do we need to talk about?”

Danny splutters, because what? Steve is certifiable, insane. It can’t be so easy. Nothing is ever this easy. Steve has that annoying smile on his face, the I-won-this-argument smirk. He opens his mouth to contradict it, because he is not that easy. Steve takes the opportunity to mesh their mouths together, and slip in his tongue. He moans into the kiss. Steve pulls back.

“Anything you want to add?”

Danny sighs and gives in, because apparently he is that easy. He doesn’t want to see the smug grin so he kisses it off Steve’s face. Steve urges his hips up so he can pull the satin shorts down to his thighs. His legs are pushed towards his torso, and he feels the head of Steve’s already leaking cock drag over the back of his thigh. When did Steve get naked? He hears the snick of a bottle. He breaks the kiss to look at the sound.

“Fucking hell babe, when did you actually become a ninja?”

Steve smiles at him and swipes his finger across Danny hole. He shivers and clenches up.

“Damn it Steve, at least warm it up.”

The finger presses against his hole and Danny relaxes. It pushes past the rim, and moves back and forth for a few minutes, getting him used to the intrusion. The stretch burns and he needs a distraction, so he pulls Steve down into a kiss. After what seems like forever Steve deems him relaxed enough and stills.

“I know we haven’t talked about this, but do you want me to get a condom?”

Danny smiles, kissing him.

“I trust you. Get on with it”

Steve gives him a quick peck on the lips. He grabs the lube, lathering up his cock. He taps the rim with his cock, once, twice before slipping the head inside. He captures Danny’s lips in a heated kiss while simultaneously driving his cock forward in a smooth slide. The kiss breaks, both men panting.

“Can I move?”

Danny wiggles his hips and sucks in a breath. He is full, so fucking full. It hurts but the pleasure overrides the pain. He nods his head.

“I need you to tell me with words Danny.”

“Yeah, yes. Show me what you got”

The first thrust rattles the bed frame. Steve sets up a brutal rhythm, hitting his prostate every other trust. Danny grabs the headboard and starts pushing back. A hand grips his cock nice and tight, the sensations are overwhelming him. Seconds later he’s painting Steve’s hand and his own chest with ropes of cum. Steve’s pace falters as Danny’s muscles tighten with his orgasm. He pushes in twice more before he’s coming deep inside Danny. Steve collapses on Danny’s satin glad chest. The fabric is coated in semen and sweat but it doesn’t seem to bother Steve at all.

“Fuck Danny, I don’t think I can ever get enough of this. Just for the record this is me telling you I’m never letting you go.”

Danny smiles, carding his fingers through Steve’s short hair. They both startle when Steve’s phone beeps.

“Come on, we have to be at the lab in thirty minutes.”

Danny hisses as Steve pulls out. He can feel the cum sliding out of his well used hole. Steve keeps his legs pushed back and softly fingers Danny’s leaking hole. The sensation makes Danny’s whole body twitch. Steve smirks up at him, and slowly pushes a finger inside. Danny clenches in response. Steve plays around for a few minutes. Suddenly he pulls back and slaps Danny’s ass.

“Stop distracting me, and get a move on.”

Danny gasps in mock outrage.

“Me?! Distracting you? HA.”

He gets off the bed and pulls the soiled shirt over his head. Cleaning up and dressing only takes them a couple of minutes. Before long they are on the way to the lab. Danny sits in the passenger seat and pulls up his phone. A hundred and one messages, thirty three missed calls and eighteen mails. He opens the ones from Grace first.

Fuck. Double fuck. He opens the mail and checks the video linked in the first one. He sits back in a stupor. Thousands of thoughts flit through his head and not one of them makes sense. He becomes aware of Steve calling his name. He looks past Steve, good they’re on the parking lot. Steve frowns at him. Danny doesn’t say anything, he just pushes the volume button to the max and hands over his phone to Steve. Holy hellfire, it’s even worse with sound. They both watch the wrap up of the case and he sucks in breath when Steve comes forward to tap the news lady on the shoulder. The both cringe when Steve commandeers the camera and calls Danny over. Mortified they watch as Steve goes down on one knee and asks for Danny hand in marriage. Danny on screen smiles brightly, says yes and holds out his hand so Steve can put a ring on it. The video ends and the silence is deafening. Steve clears his throat.    


“Okay, you were right. We should have let Eric check for drugs the minute we lost time. In my defence I had blackouts myself and I was distracted.”

“It doesn’t matter, we need to fix this. Grace was very upset with us. Only it’s all good now because we promised her she could be our bridesmaid and my maid of honour. Steve, I have no recollection of having this conversation with my daughter. My family is flying out to attend our wedding. This FREAKING Saturday.”

The claustrophobic feeling despite being in the open is back. His breathing is shallow and his chest hurts. He’s hyperventilating again and aware of it, which is the worst because he can’t seem to stop it. Suddenly the car door opens and he’s out of his seat, pulled against Steve’s broad chest. Steve places a hand on Danny’s midriff, telling him to breath with him. Slowly but surely their breathing synchronises.

“You with me buddy?”

“.. “

Danny can’t get his voice to work. He clears his throat and tries again.

“Uhu, yes. God. You realise how fucked up this is, right?”

“Yes Danny I do. We’re fixing this. Don’t worry.”

Eric opens his mouth as soon as they enter the lab but Danny cuts him off immediately.

“Not a word. Just get our blood tested so we can figure this out.”

“Figure what out exactly?”

Eric asks while ushering his uncle to sit down. Danny explains about what is happening to the both of them. Steve adds to it that he isn’t as bothered by the whole thing and doesn’t feel the urge to find out what’s happening. Eric gets the blood in a machine and pushes some buttons.

“It kinda sounds like you are being haunted. I mean did you ever see that movie, uhm .. with what’s his face ..”

He grabs his phone.

“Aha Jeffrey Dean Morgan. The Possession, this girl picks up a box at a yard sale. She starts to behave funny, and her dad discovers that it’s a demon trying to take over his babygirl. It’s creepy as fuck but I guess this kinda reminds me of that. So the question is did you pick up anything freaky and old?”

“No, at least I didn’t”

“What is that supposed to mean Steven. Huh? That whatever is happening, is my fault?”

“It means you have a habit of not respecting the Island and its gods.”

“Fuck you, I learned since then.”

The machine beeps and Eric reads out the results.

“There is no known mind altering substance present in your blood. So it could be a new drug .. But uhm you should maybe go see an exorcist. Also I got the invitation, what’s with the shotgun wedding? If you weren’t both guys I’d think one of you was pregnant.”

“Steve?”

“Yeah baby?”

Danny glares at him, because not helping!

“Did we or did we not just finish explaining that this wedding thing is not our doing?”

“Yes we most certainly did.”

They both stare at him until Eric’s smile falters and he shuffles his feet around.

“I’m just saying uncle D, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you this happy. You too Commander. There’s a reason why this is already old news.”

“And what pray tell is that reason?”

“Uhm we all just kind of thought you have been together for the last couple of years. I mean you are co-parenting your kids, practically living together, arguing all the time and you say ‘I love you’ to each other. In public I might add.”

Before Danny can start a rant Steve responds

“Mmm yeah you have a point there.”

Danny flushes and throws up his hands. Steve rolls his eyes at him and pushes him out of the room thanking Eric over his shoulder. On the way out Danny keeps glancing at their reflections, they’re distorted. Once outside he shivers, goosebumps lining his arms. His phone makes a beep sound and a heavy feeling overcomes him.

  
  


*****

 

Right this has got to stop. He’s done and over it. Taking in his surroundings he realises he’s standing in a cake shop. Fuck it, if he’s going to get married the only acceptable pastries are malasadas. He thanks the lady who’s apparently helping him and walks out. He opens his phone and calls Steve.

“Steve? Are you there?”

A very confused Steve answers back.

“Danny? What the hell.”

“Where are you? I’m coming to pick you up. Also call Chin or Kono to see if they know anyone who can help us out. We are definitely being haunted.”

Steve tells him the address and he makes a u turn, the store is across from the one he just walked out off. 

  
  


*****

 

In his car, which he isn’t driving, he tells Steve about the woman he saw, who he thought was a figment of his imagination.

“All right, what did she look like? You think you can describe her to an composite artist?”

“Yeah but Steve I know her. She seems so familiar. I just can’t place her.”

He lets out a frustrated sigh. Damn it, what kind of detective is he if he can’t even figure this out. They are on the way to Chin’s auntie Kalena, who specialises in voodoo and all that rot. He looks in the side mirror and sees the woman staring back at him. He tries to place her, but it only lasts a second. The car drives over a pothole and she’s gone. The arrive at the house. It’s pretty normal looking, white with a picket fence and a big yard. Inside it’s light and airy, which is just all wrong in Danny’s mind. A witch or a shaman isn’t supposed to be this normal. He feels watched, the shadows he does see look like they are liquid, alive almost. They sit on the couch and go through the story again this time with the vision Danny had and the one he saw in the car moment ago.

“Okay, I think you are dealing with an unfinished business haunting. That is to say they are obviously planning to start a life together. I think spirits latch onto people with familiar interests. So even though you may think this all just came out of nowhere, it had to have been there for the lost souls to attach to.”

Kalena looks at them in a very judgemental way. He opens his mouth to refute it but finds he can’t do that. He has been pining for his partner for years and even though he had it under control he realises that he and Steve have been acting like a married couple to anyone who looked their way. He glances at Steve but he stays silent as well. Kalena makes a mmm noise and he is brought back to the conversation.

“First we need to find out who the spirits are. Then we can send them on their way before they take over completely.”

“So you think it can be done today? Because we are getting married in two days.”

Steve asks without batting an eye.

“Yeah, uh no. wait what? You want to get married? For real?”

Steve looks over and grabs his hand.

“Danny it’s like Eric said, we’ve been together for years. This is just a ceremony sealing the deal. Are you saying you don’t want to get married?”

Oh God, does he want to get married again? What if it doesn’t work out? What if .. No, Steve wouldn’t let it not work out. Control freak that he is. He knows Danny and still loves him. He takes a deep breath.

“Grace already has a dress, I wouldn’t want to disappoint her.”

Steve’s smile is blindingly bright. He just has to lean in and kiss him. Someone clears their throat. Right, they have an audience. Kalena turns to Danny.

“I believe I know why you keep ‘waking up’ as your attachment says. You are very sensitive. You see them, don’t you? My friends from the other side.”

Danny shakes his head in denial.

“Those are just things my mind makes up. They’re not real.”

“Are they really? Because one of my friends tell me you moved because you saw her clear as day.”

Danny blanches. That is not public knowledge. No one knows why he let that apartment slip.

“Fine, sometimes I see stuff. People. Are you telling me this really is my fault?”

“No, not at all. As I said it’s because of your deep bond and love for each other that you are in this particular predicament. Now I want you to concentrate and think back to when this started. Where did you go? Who did you meet?”

They both sit in silence going over the last few days while Kalena is making them coffee. Danny’s phone rings and he picks up despite the glare Steve sends his way. He will always pick up the phone for Grace. His monkey needs to know if Tracy wants her to wear pink or white flowers.

“No idea, sweetheart. I’m in the middle of something very important so I’ll call you back when I’m free, okay?”

After they say their goodbyes and hang up he realises he has no idea who Tracy is.

“Steve. Do we know a Tracy?”

“No, and it doesn’t ring a bell.”

There are warning flashes going off in back of his mind. He knows the name. A shiver runs up his spine. Cold air surrounds him. He knows what’s coming.

“Oh no you don’t! Not in my house.”

Kalena strong voice cuts through the haze. She makes a complicated gesture and the charged air returns to normal. The shivers are gone but his phone is still completely empty.

“Her name is Tracy. She didn’t want me to know that.”

Steve looks at him and his face does the aha thing.

“Danny, Tracy is the name of the woman we found on Diamond Head Trail. She was with her boyfriend, who was going to propose. Oh it’s kind of obvious now that I think about it.”

“Well done boys, now we know who they are we can start the exorcism”

_ “Noooooo, Danny please. This isn’t fair. I want my wedding. I deserve it. Just give us till Saturday, I beg you. You have to understand, I want to marry the love of my life.” _

The wail sounds loud in his head and he grabs his head in agony. He does understand but there is no way he will let it happen. This is his life, his love and his wedding day.

“That’s the point, this is the love of my life. Your life is over.”

Kalena nods her head in approval. Tracy falls silent, the house suddenly feels ominous. Like there’s a threat hanging in the air. Steve is still looking at him with heart eyes and he knows it’s because he just said out loud that Steve is the love of his life. He shakes his head, smiling.

The ritual is easy and not at all like they show in the movies. Kalena tells them it’s because the attachments didn’t fully settle and thus making it easy to sever them. They feel drained and sluggish. They invite Kalena to the wedding and say their goodbyes. Steve, for once, doesn’t ignore the speed limit and they arrive home in one piece. It takes only a few minutes for both of them to fall asleep curled up around each other on the couch.

  
  


*****

 

Saturday morning arrives damp and wet. The Williams clan landed the day before and he had a chance to catch up with them. Aunt Deb, Leonard, Mary and Joanie all got in yesterday as well. Everything is set. You can say a lot about Tracy and Todd but they had superb planning skills. He hasn’t seen Steve since last night. Since the haunting they’ve both been a little bit antsy about rituals. He smiles down at the text he just received. Steve is convinced that the weather gods favour them and it will be dry and sunny when they walk down the aisle. Kono and Grace are already dressed up when his mother and sisters get to the house. It feels like a whirlwind is sweeping through the house. The catering is waiting for the sun, so they can set up the back yard. Danny is ready.

Clear sky and no wind, it’s amazing how fast the weather can change on this rock. After saying their I dos the yard is cleared and the party is well on the way. His mum is telling embarrassing stories from his childhood and Deb is trying to outdo her with stories of Steve. An arm snakes around his waist and he smiles up at his husband. Fuck. He has a husband. Steve bends down and softly kisses him on the lips. Danny turns around and deepens the kiss.

“Want to get out of here?”

“We married two hours ago. We can’t just up and leave before dinner, you animal.”

He’s trying to sound scandalised but can’t keep the laughter out of his voice.

“Yes we can, it’s our day. Come baby, let’s get out of here.”

Danny is tempted. Steve is peppering his face with kisses. And it’s distracting him. He eyes the yard full of their friends and family but no one seems to pay attention to them. Steve turns his head and gives him a filthy kiss full of promise. Danny gives in. 

  
  


*****

  
  


They arrive at the pre-booked hotel, Steve checks them in. Luckily it’s fast and within ten minutes they are on their way up to the honeymoon suite. The hotel left them complimentary champagne. There is an assortment of fresh fruits with a can of whip cream next to the bottle. A card attached to it. ‘Have fun boys. Xoxo Kono’ he shows the card to Steve. They both have a good laugh at that. Steve herds him towards the bed and Danny goes easily. They lose their clothes on the way there. His husband pushes him down onto the bed. He lands in the middle, shuffling himself back on his elbows towards the headboard. Steve crawls over, settling between his thighs. Both groan at the feeling of their cocks sliding together. He kisses Danny, deep and filthy. Danny moans into the kiss. He shudders when he feels Steve’s already wet fingers skim over his hole. How the hell did he do that?

“Sneaky ninja SEAL.”

He murmurs against Steve’s lips. He can feel the grin on his husbands face as he pushes in two fingers at once. Danny hisses in response, the sudden stretch hurts but not in a bad way. Steve pulls back and adds more lube. The impatience is a turn on, his cock twitches against his belly. Steve removes his fingers and leans over to kiss Danny, just before their lips connect to he uses his legs as leverage to flip them around. He grins down at his husbands surprised face. Lifting his hips, he takes a hold of Steve’s cock.

“I feel like topping today.”

He takes in the entire length in one smooth slide downward. Steve’s eyes glaze over and his hips stutter up. Danny only takes a moment to get used to the stretch, before settling in an easy rhythm. Shifting every other slide downwards until Steve is hitting his prostate dead on. His legs burn with the effort to keep going, he needs to come.

“Touch me.”

Steve obeys, long fingers wrap around his steadily leaking cock. The pressure is the extra push he needs, he cums hard.    


“Jesus Danny. Fuck. Too tight.”

Steve sits up, kissing Danny once and lifts him off his cock. He pushes Danny face down on the bed, slapping his ass in process. He enters Danny again and sets up a fast and hard rhythm. The grip on his hips is bruising and Danny loves it. He rises up on his elbows and starts pushing back. Steve is having none of it and presses a hand between his shoulder blades pinning him in place. Steve’s movements slow down. He punches his hips forward and stills. Danny can feel his cock pulse deep inside of him. He groans when Steve pulls out carefully and collapses next to him.

“Damn it Danny, that should have lasted longer.”

Danny laughs into the pillow.

“No worries babe, round two can be extra long.”

“Mmm give me an hour or two.”

Danny silently thanks Tracy and Todd, he hopes they are happy wherever they are.

  
  


Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need to thank several people for always helping me out and proof reading my porn. :)  
> A thousand thank yous and all the love to NatalieRyan, SammyPanda, Meagan and Audrey. Any and all mistakes are my own, English is not my first language so if you spot any let me know. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
